Squirrel?
by kagura37
Summary: This is a little oneshot i made... Of squirrels and hanyous... Inuyasha chasing a squirrel!


"You really should be more careful when fighting, Inuyasha," Kagome said as she cleaned the cut on his arm. 

"Feh. It's nothing. Just a flesh wound," he said as he winced.

"Mmm-hmm." Kagome finished wrapping the arm.

"Well, I wouldn't have gotten this cut if-squirrel?!" Inuyasha's ears twitched with a 'Kwi kwi!' and his head snapped toward a tree.

"Inuyasha---??"

"Shh, Kagome, you'll scare him away!!" Inuyasha whispered as he crept toward the squirrel. Just then, the squirrel noticed Inuyasha stalking him. The small rodent took off. Inuyasha barked and started chasing it. Kagome stared in amazement.

"Inuyasha?!" Three voices rang out in unison. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were looking at the half demon in amazement. "What are you DOING?!?"

"Chasing a squirrel!" Inuyasha shouted back, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"A SQUIRREL?!?!" Three voices were heard again, but two were in astonishment- and Shippou's voice was excited. "I love squirrels!!" The young kitsune took off after Inuyasha and the squirrel.

"Kagome? They're chasing a squirrel," Sango said incredulously. 

"I know! Isn't it funny?" Kagome said as she giggled.

"Hey, um, Lady Kagome? Lady Sango? They're leaving," Miroku pointed to Inuyasha and Shippou, now exciting the meadow they had been running around in.

Sango started. "Oh! Kilala!" The firecat, transformed, leapt over to the humans left behind and followed their two squirrel-entranced companions. 

"Well, how long can they chase a squirrel for?" Kagome wondered nonchalantly. 

"Look!" Miroku observed. "They've stopped…"

Sango gasped. "Sesshoumaru?"

"This can't be good," Kagome said warily. Kilala landed by Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Shippou.

"-in the world are you doing, you stinking half-breed?" Sesshoumaru was asking.

Inuyasha pointed to the squirrel. "Chasing a squirrel."

"Well- what? A squirrel??" Sesshoumaru's head snapped to where his half brother pointed.

"Yes, and we're losing it! It's getting away!" Shippou cried.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Squirrel!" Sesshoumaru shouted, and they took off after the squirrel again.

*groan * "Here we go again!" grumbled Kagome as Kilala came to give them another ride.

Sango frowned. She wasn't too happy with the seating arrangements. Sango was in front, Miroku in the middle, with Kagome in the back. And, sure enough-

"HENTAI!" *smack * A rather large boomerang came down on top of the lecherous monk's head. Miroku fell backwards- into Kagome's lap.

"Sango! He's in my lap now!" Kagome grumbled. "And look! They stopped again!"

"Kagome? Kouga's down there…"

"Ugh. Spiffy. Just great," Kagome moaned, trying to shove the unconscious monk off her legs unsuccessfully. Not even Kilala landing could get him off.

Kouga was talking. "Oi, puppy, you need an inu-youkai AND a kitsune to take me on- Kagome? My love!" *pause * "What is that monk doing in your lap?"

*sweatdrop * 

"Um? Kouga, first of all, I'm not your love. Second, I have no idea…he …fell," Kagome stammered lamely.

"And we are chasing a squirrel!! Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Shippou said at the same time as Kagome.

"Well, my woman will NOT- a squirrel?! Where!?" Kouga said excitedly as he sniffed the air.

"Over there!" Sesshoumaru yelled, pointing to a speck going over the hill.

The four youkai took off across the field. 

Miroku stirred. "Hmm? What'd I miss?"

"Get OFF my lap, Miroku."

"My apologies, Lady Kagome," Miroku said as he hastily sat up to avoid more injury. All three turned their attention toward the chase. How the poor squirrel had managed to stay ahead of his pursuers was beyond them, even with the interruptions, but it looked that Kouga, with the jewel shards embedded in his legs, that the squirrel might lose.

"Hey, no fair! I wanted the squirrel!" The humans on Kilala heard from Shippou, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha.

"Hey, look! Kouga's reached the squirrel!" Sango observed. Just then, the squirrel disappeared down a hole, and a second later Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Shippou, and Kilala with Sango, Miroku, and Kagome reached Kouga.

"Kouga! You let it get away!" Inuyasha said angrily. Sesshoumaru and Shippou scowled at Kouga.

"Inuyasha! Shippou! Sesshoumaru! Kouga!" Kagome shouted, instantly gaining their attention. 

"What?!" they all yelled.

"It's a SQUIRREL!!! You guys are arguing over a SQUIRREL!!"

They thought about that for a moment.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said miserably. "I was just CHASING a SQUIRREL!!!"

Kagome laughed. "Really? I hadn't noticed!"

Inuyasha straightened up and put on his usual 'indifference' face. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he realized what he had been doing and who he was in the company of, then muttered something about 'humans' and 'half-breeds' and 'idiots,' then left. Kouga looked at Inuyasha, looked at Kagome, opened his mouth, looked back at Inuyasha, then grumbled quietly, "I'll be back for my woman!" and ran off.

Shippou jumped on Inuyasha's head and started singing (A/N: I learned this song at camp- it seemed to fit here, in a random sort off way. Sarah, if you're reading this, cover your eyes! Don't be scared!). "Brown squirrel, brown squirrel, shake your bushy tail (uh-huh!). Brown squirrel, brown squirrel, shake your bushy tail (uh-huh!). Take a peanut in your hand and SHOVE IT UP YOUR NOSE! Brown squirrel, brown squirrel, shake your bushy tail (uh-huh!)."

Everyone stood in shocked silence.

"Wha-what was that?!" Inuyasha blurted out.

"Um…a…song?" Shippou squeaked.

"I noticed." Shippou made a pretty arc as he flew through the air.

"Inuyasha, was that necessary?" Kagome pouted, glaring at the hanyou now brushing off his hands importantly.

"Yes. The little runt was to- SQUIRREL?!?!?!" he gasped as he ran off across the field.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yay! My first fanfic… I'm so proud! *tear* Ok, I'm better now. So, how did you all like it? I wasn't so sure… but all my friends really liked it, (except some were kinda freaked out by the song… *****cough * Sarah *cough *) and nobody ever thinks that their work is good… but hey, if you liked it… *hopeful, doe-eyed look * I love reviews! I'll probably write some more little oneshots… then try an actual story… but *cough * reviews *cough * I'm not sure yet. 


End file.
